<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ozpin's Dirty Secrets by MissCrazyLewds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871358">Ozpin's Dirty Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyLewds/pseuds/MissCrazyLewds'>MissCrazyLewds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyLewds/pseuds/MissCrazyLewds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, was in many aspects a mystery. He kept many secrets with varying degrees of intensity. Some he kept for the sake of the world and some he kept for his own sake.  However, there was a secret that he never told anyone, one that he kept for his own personal shame. Throughout his years at Beacon, he has had sex with many of the school's students. At this point, he had lost track of how many. </p><p>A new year at Beacon had begun, and he had chosen the new batch of students he would pursue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ozpin, Ozpin &amp; Ruby Rose, Ozpin &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ozpin/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, was in many aspects a mystery. No one knew everything about him and at times he made it seem like he hardly knew himself either. There wasn't a single soul on Remnant who had a complete read on the man. </p><p>Ozpin kept many secrets with varying degrees of intensity. Some he kept for the sake of the world and some he kept for his own sake. You'd think the most scandalous secret in his repertoire would be the fact that he has reincarnated several times, living over the course of hundreds of years. However, there was a secret that was one he never told anyone, one that he kept for his own personal shame. </p><p>Throughout his years at Beacon he has had sex with many of the school's students. At this point he had lost track of how many. As detached from true living as someone could possibly get, Ozpin was always desperate for ways to feel something. As someone who had died and been reborn many times, someone who has been young, then old, then young again for several lifetimes with no end in sight, age no longer had meaning to him. </p><p>At first he justified his actions by saying he was helping his students mature and that he was only engaging in sexual relations with the most senior students. As time went on the need for justifications in his mind had evaporated. Ozpin wasn't blind to the questionable morality of these actions, but to put it frankly, he simply didn't care. And it didn't hurt that many of the young huntsmen and huntresses in training were as good-looking as they were.</p><p>A new year at Beacon had begun, and within a matter of days, weeks at most, he had chosen the new batch of students he would pursue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin had his own private quarters at the academy, tucked away in the hidden hallways of the dormitories. No one ever had reason to so much as step near his room unless they were specifically told to. Sitting at his desk, sipping from a cup of coffee, a visit was exactly what he was expecting that night. </p><p>It was very rare his room would receive visitors. Glynda occasionally came by for a night of fun but there was never any romantic intent. This night, however, Ozpin had called for a particular guest. </p><p>Right then Ozpin received a knock at his door. Taking one last sip of coffee before standing, he approached the door and turned the knob to reveal one of his many students standing at the other side. A blonde girl with brown clothing. Some fairly short shorts, and a big pair of breasts popping out from behind her small shirt, with a fiery spirit to boot. </p><p>"Y'ello?" She greeted curiously. "I got a message to come down here?"</p><p>"Yes, please, come right in." Ozpin stepped off to the side allowing the student, Yang Xiao Long, to enter. "Have a seat anywhere you like."</p><p>"Is this your room?" She asked as she looked around, taking in the headmaster's living arrangement. </p><p>"That it is. It isn't much but it's where I rest my head at night."</p><p>"I think it's smaller than mine," she joked. Ozpin chuckled. </p><p>"I wouldn't doubt it." He took a seat across from her as she found a spot to sit at a small brown table. </p><p>"Soooo, why am I here exactly?"</p><p>Ozpin didn't respond right away. Taking a moment to examine the girl. An absolute beauty, she was. </p><p>"How are you and your sister settling in? Finding everything to your liking?"</p><p>"All good! We got our room all sorted out a few days ago, along with our teammates. We're keeping up with classes." Yang tilted her head. "Did you really call me down here just to check in?"</p><p>Ozpin shook his head. "No, I did not." He stood up and paced the room. </p><p>"Miss Xiao Long, you strike me as someone who seeks thrills, who does the things she does for the sake of the story and the excitement. Is this assessment accurate?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I think so." Yang scratched the back of her head. </p><p>"Well, I have a proposition for you. It wouldn't be a story you can tell, but perhaps you'll find excitement even after the fact through secrecy."</p><p>Yang started picking up on the vibe and piecing together what was going on here. She would've beaten him to the point if she wasn't so shocked. </p><p>"Yang, would you like to spend the night with an academy headmaster?"</p><p>"Whaaa-" Yang froze, her eyes wide in bewilderment. "As in...?"</p><p>"Sex." Ozpin put bluntly. "Have you had sex before?"</p><p>Yang's face flushed red. </p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah kinda. With a couple friends at my old school."</p><p>"I have the feeling you would find a night with someone as experienced as me quite an entertaining experience. I don't mean to brag but, I'm fairly certain I'm the best sexual encounter you'll ever have."</p><p>Ozpin knew what he was saying. This girl liked a challenge, or an opportunity so out of the norm that she couldn't possibly turn it down. He just had to use the right words to convince her. </p><p>"I already get the sense you're far more adult than the majority of your peers. A woman like that intrigues me. You intrigue me."</p><p>Yang sat in silence for a moment thinking to herself. Of course the fact that her headmaster was propositioning her for sex was wrong, but she was kind of into it. She's always up for an adventure, and a scandalous night with a man much older than her, the headmaster of her school, is quite a thrilling adventure. Plus she was feeling pretty horny to begin with, so the timing was right. </p><p>"I think I'm in" Yang replied with a shy grin on her face. Ozpin approached her slowly, causing Yang to rise to her feet. He gave her a sly look and quickly yanked down the front of her shirt, completely exposing her breasts. Yang gasped, her breasts leaping out, nipples hard from the arousal. </p><p>Before she knew it, Ozpin had dropped his pants, revealing a hard cock ready to go. </p><p>"Then let's get started, Miss Xiao Long."</p><p>A few minutes later, they were into the action. Ozpin laid back on his bed holding onto Yang's hips as she rode him. Her tits bounced up and down with ferocity as the speed in which she rode him increased. She grunted intensely, putting all of her energy into slamming down his shaft, wanting to impress him with her stamina. </p><p>Admittedly, this is not how she saw this night going. The thought of Ozpin's penis pressing deep against her insides was incredibly strange. But it was the taboo aspect that made this so exciting for her. </p><p>"Yeaah, you like me riding your hard cock, don't you, professor?"</p><p>"You're damn right, I do." Ozpin replied firmly. </p><p>It was moments like these where all other worries and concerns could briefly escape his mind. The burden of protecting the world, the stress of running a school, questions of whether or not this was right or wrong. None of it mattered as he watched this gorgeous teenager eagerly hop up and down his dick. </p><p>"You are so hot," he said. "You want to be a good student, don't you?"</p><p>"Mhm~" Yang replied tantalizingly. </p><p>Ozpin, with a speed nearly undetectable, flipped her around so that she was the one laying on his bed, and so he was leaning over her. He placed his hands around her neck firmly and began heavily thrusting into her. Yang flipped back and forth between moans and gasps for air. Their thighs slapped together loudly as Ozpin railed into her. </p><p>"Who's my little slut?" He asked intensely. </p><p>"I-I am.., master!" Yang spouted out between draws of breath. </p><p>Ozpin was nearing the last mile, sending a few more rough thrusts before pulling out and quickly scooting up, aiming over Yang's face.</p><p>"Open your mouth" he demanded, to which Yang followed his order immediately. A few seconds of fast jerking and his load shot out at piercing speeds, landing all over her face, hair, and tongue. Ozpin moaned as he came, rubbing out every drop of semen onto Yang. When emptied, he allowed his penis to fall and lay against her bare breast. </p><p>Once he had finished and had completely regained his vision, he took in the image of the blonde girl looking up at him, with his puddles of cum laying on her right cheek, just above her right eye, a trail of it leading into her golden locks, and a glaze outlining her lips where there was some that she had swallowed. </p><p>Yang had a devilish smile, panting heavily to catch her breath. </p><p>"How did I do, sir?" She asked coyly. Ozpin grinned and nodded. </p><p>"A+, Miss Xiao Long. Naturally, you won't be telling anyone about this, yes?"</p><p>Yang nodded quickly. "Of course not. The secrecy is what makes it fun." She winks. </p><p>Ozpin slinks off of her and onto his feet. </p><p>"Feel free to use my bathroom to clean yourself up. Make sure no one catches you on the way back to your dorm, it's past curfew. It is a school night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake Belladonna. A promising, if not a somewhat mysterious student. Ozpin had just received word from Glynda that Blake was waiting for him in the room he used to question students on matters in which they most likely did something wrong. But this time the student wasn't in trouble. He just needed information. </p><p>Blake and her team somehow found their way to the docks where a gang of White Fang made an escape. Ozpin highly doubted this was a coincidence and he had a suspicion Blake was the one responsible for their involvement. He needed to know why. But unfortunately, the meeting with Blake would prove unfruitful. </p><p>"Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" He asked with a note of finality. Blake narrowed her gaze and nodded. </p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>Ozpin knew she wasn't telling him all that she knew, but he also knew that pushing her wouldn't help. It was best to let the matter go. </p><p>"Very well. Thank you for your time, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin stood up and pushed in his chair, turning to Blake before making his exit. </p><p>"If you ever need to talk to me, please do not hesitate to ask."</p><p>Before leaving the room, he stopped, having a realization. Here he was in a room with a very attractive student all alone. No one there, able to see them. </p><p>This was an opportunity. </p><p>Ozpin turned back into the room and closed the door behind him. Blake gave a look of confusion, still seated in her chair. </p><p>"Blake," Ozpin started. "I can tell there's something bothering you. Why keep such a heavy weight on your shoulders?"</p><p>Blake avoided eye contact. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Ozpin made his way around the table, stepping behind her and firmly placing his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her muscles tense upon contact as he very lightly began massaging them. </p><p>"Come now, you think I don't know better? I always know what’s best for my students."</p><p>Ozpin slowly reached down across her chest and groped her breasts.</p><p>"What are you-" she squeaked out, watching his hands. She was clearly in shock. </p><p>"I'm helping you relax. To destress." Ozpin leaned down by her ear and spoke softly. "Or I could ask you more questions about your involvement with the White Fang?"</p><p>Blake sat still and stared ahead, quivering. After a moment of consideration, she shook her head no. </p><p>"I think you made the right choice." Ozpin carried on with fondling her breasts, feeling and admiring how soft yet firm they are. "I can feel through your shirt how hard your nipples are. You're excited, aren't you?"</p><p>Blake remained silent, not breaking her distant gaze. Ozpin took a step back.</p><p>"Stand up, please."</p><p>Blake took a few seconds before standing up. Ozpin placed his hand on the table in front of her. </p><p>"Have a seat on the table."</p><p>She followed his instructions, sitting down on the table, legs dangling off the edge. Ozpin slowly got down on his knees before looking up at her.</p><p>"Now just relax."</p><p>Ozpin reaches forward and without asking proceeds to remove her pants. One leg slides off, and then the other. Blake's face turns red as he gazes towards her panties, causing her to close her legs. He quickly catches them and carefully opens them back up. Ozpin begins inching his finger towards her crotch. </p><p>"What..have..we...here...."</p><p>Ozpin gingerly runs his finger along her panties. Blake jolts slightly, keeping her eyes trained out the window, looking at the moon. </p><p>Before long Ozpin begins sliding off her panties, tossing them off to the side, and revealing her velvety sheath. He takes a moment to admire the view before looking up at her. Seeing how she purposely is avoiding eye contact, he decides to just proceed. This will be over soon. </p><p>Ozpin spreads her legs further and dives in, licking and kissing her soft core passionately. Blake squirms and makes quiet noises. Ozpin couldn't tell if they were noises of pleasure or discomfort, but they would certainly be noises of pleasure soon enough. </p><p>Ozpin has had a lot of practice with this. Not only has he lived lots of lives and gathered lots of sexual experience, but he's orally pleased multiple students at this academy. He knows the right spots to hit, they're all still so incredibly sensitive. </p><p>As the juices flowed out of her and onto his tongue he could taste Blake's very essence. The taste that confirmed what he already knew. She was enjoying this. He tightly wrapped his arms around her thighs and pushed his tongue inside of her, not holding back. Blake let out a loud moan, quickly using her hand to quiet herself. </p><p>A few minutes went by and she still hadn't cum. Ozpin kept waiting and waiting for it but for whatever reason it wasn't happening. She was moaning softly, so was she simply not letting herself cum? Did she not want to give him the satisfaction? Or did she not want to admit to herself how good this felt?</p><p>Ozpin knew what he had to do. </p><p>Sliding his tongue in as far as he could, reaching all of her walls and sensitive spots, he slid his arm out from under her thigh and pressed two fingers against her clit. A gasp escaped her lips as he began rubbing it vigorously. </p><p>"Mm-mmah!" She tightly held onto the edges of the table and clenched her toes. Ozpin knew that, whatever game she was playing, she had lost. </p><p>In a matter of seconds Blake yelled out as her body arched, then folded, then arched again, reaching its climax. Ozpin did not relent, making sure she felt every second of this orgasm. </p><p>Her body shook violently before eventually releasing all tension. She laid back onto the table and let out a deep breath. Ozpin finished cleaning up between her legs, savoring the taste of his student, before slowly standing back up and looking over her. </p><p>Blake's eyes still avoided contact, staring up at the ceiling, but it didn't matter. She enjoyed how she felt and he knew it. And there was yet another student to add to his mental list.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                            (Weiss and Ruby coming soon)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>